Стенограммы/Таинственный защитник
Русская стенограмма = :Скуталу: Внимание всем. Внимание! Заседание "Клуба Поклонников Радуги" объявляю открытым. Давайте сразу перейдём к главному вопросу. Я предлагаю объявить Радугу самой лучшей пони Понивилля. :Снэйлс: Я поддерживаю, и позвольте добавить. Если будете в словаре искать слово "лучшая", то рядом вы найдёте фотографию Радуги. :Пони: Да! :Снипс: Возражаю. :Пони: Ах! :Снипс: Это слово уже устарело. Радуга достойна большего. Я предлагаю назвать Радугу самой прекрасной пони. :Скуталу: Прекрасной? И что, это всё? Я предлагаю объявить её самой удивительной. :Снипс: Потрясающей. :Скуталу: Необыкновенной. :Снипс: Бесподобной. :Скуталу: Ослепительной. :Радуга Дэш: Как насчёт сверх-великолепно-бесподобно-прекрасной? :Пони: Неплохо. Да. :Скуталу: Все, кто за то, чтобы объявить Радугу самой сверх-ультра-экстра и так далее пони в Понивилле, скажите "Да". :Пони: Да! :Радуга Дэш: хихикает :Радуга Дэш: Ах... Какой чудесный день. Как приятно окунуться в облако и ощутить внутренний покой. :Аура: На помощь! На помощь! помогите! на помощь! :Радуга Дэш: С купанием в облаках придётся повременить. Я Радуга, и я спасу тебя! :Пони: Да! Ура! Ух ты! :Радуга Дэш: Ого. Что это с ними? Э-э, всем спасибо. Это было нетрудно. :Аура: Нет, трудно. Ты мой кумир, Радуга! :Пони: Ура! Радуга! :Скуталу: Радуга удивительная. :Снипс и Снэйлс: Несравненная. :Милли: кричит :Крим Пафф: плачет :Пони: Ура! :Радуга Дэш: О нет! С малышкой что-то не так! :Пони: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Они не приветствует всем любимого героя. Радугу! :Скуталу: В словаре не хватит слов, чтобы описать всё великолепие Радуги. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я придумаю несколько новых слов. :Эпплджек: Могу поспорить, что среди них не будет слова скромная. :Пони: Ух ты! Вот это да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, она и вправду молодец. :треск :Радуга Дэш: Не бойтесь. Радуга уже здесь, и она спасёт вас! :треск :Пони: кричат :Неизвестная пони: Ты наш кумир, Радуга! :Пони: Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Я не слышу. :Пони: Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! Радуга! :Сумеречная Искорка: Можете со мной не согласиться, но, думаю, все эти возгласы вскружат Радуге голову. :Пинки Пай: Ты права. Наверно. :Радуга Дэш: А потом я влетела в колодец. Я знала, что это опасно, но это не остановило меня. Отныне я зовусь Радуга Опасность. Если вдуматься, я вела себя героически в тот день. :Спайк: ...в тот день. :Эпплджек: Героически в тот день и высокомерно сейчас. :Сумеречная Искорка и Пинки Пай: Угу. :Радуга Дэш: Эй, Эпплджек. Хочешь стать знаменитой на весь мир? :Эпплджек: Не поняла. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, ты записываешь? :Спайк: Да, Радуга поручила мне работу над её автобиографией. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но свою автобиографию пони должны писать самостоятельно. :Радуга Дэш: Может, обычные пони так и делают. Но я слишком занята спасением жизней, поэтому я наняла Спайка в качестве литературного призрака. :Пинки Пай: А-а! Спайк - призрак! :Радуга Дэш: Короче. Спайк записывает всё, что я говорю. Верно, Спайк? :Спайк: ...верно, Спайк? Записал. :Радуга Дэш: Зато я могу полностью посвятить себя героическим поступкам, совершить которые не решится ни одна пони. Требуется не только храбрость, но и ум. И, иногда, послеобеденный сон. Не каждая пони может стать героем, но я справлюсь. :Радуга Дэш: Так... держи. :Лемон Дейз: Когда-нибудь, я стану такой же, как Вы. :Радуга Дэш: Может быть, малыш, но это не так-то просто. :Черри Берри: Ой! Ах! помогите! Помогите! :Снипс: Ты не собираешься ей помогать? :Радуга Дэш: Да-да. У меня в запасе есть десять секунд. Я успею. :Спайк: Невероятное напряжение. Успеет ли Радуга помочь? :Пони: Ух! Да-да! :Неизвестная пони: Эта пони появилась из ниоткуда. :Дейзи: В жизни не встречала ничего подобного. :Мэр: Верно. Теперь у Понивилля есть новый герой, который совершил сегодня храбрый поступок. Я нарекаю эту пони в маске "Таинственным Защитником". :Пони: Да! :Радуга Дэш: Защитником? Этой пони стоит держаться от меня подальше. В Понивилле есть место только для одного героя, и этот герой - я! :Пони: кричат :Радуга Дэш: Кхм. Не бойтесь, Радуга уже здесь, и она спасёт... :Неизвестный пони 1: Простите, а может обойдётесь без этой дежурной фразы и просто спасёте нас? :Радуга Дэш: Ох, ладно. Как хотите. :Пони: кричат :Радуга Дэш: А-а! Ах! :Пони: Ура! :Неизвестный пони 2: Спасибо Вам... Что ж, герою нужны не только мышцы, и я втолкую ей это. :Радуга Дэш: А! Не бойтесь, Радуга уже... А-а! :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Не бойся... Я сейчас... Держись... А-а! :Строитель 1: Смотрите! :грохот :Строитель 2: Осторожно. Сейчас упадёт... Левее. Нет, правее. Нет, опять левее. :Радуга Дэш: Всё. Цел и невредим. :Строитель 2: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Ну что, наш герой? Не такой уж ты и быстрый. Тебе придётся поднажать, если хочешь соперничать со мной. Я как молния... :Строитель 3: Вообще-то, эта пони спасла нас. Мы обязаны ей жизнью. :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, она сильна, быстра и заранее узнаёт о том, что должно случиться. Эх, мне нужно постараться. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Если плотина рухнет, весь город затопит! Кажется, Понивиллю нужен герой! Спокойно. Я снова настороже. Жаль, некому похлопать меня по спине. А, сделаю это сама. А-а! Помогите! На помощь! Помогите! А, ты? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поблагодарила? Но... так не бывает. :Пони: Да! Ух ты! :Радуга Дэш: Скажем прямо. Эта пони сильная, ловкая и ещё она маг! А-а! Как мне с ней соперничать? Погодите. У меня есть преимущество. И это мои... крылья! Ха! Ну, как тебе это? :Пони: Ах! Ух ты! Хе-хей! :Радуга Дэш: А, подумаешь. :Эпплджек: Надо отдать должное этой пони. Она совершает героические поступки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я была поражена тем, как с помощью заклинания она починила плотину. Для этого нужно обладать особыми знаниями. :Флаттершай: Она заботится о нашей безопасности. :Рарити: Вы видели её костюм? Потрясающе. На мой взгляд, она звезда моды. :Эпплджек: К тому же, она такая скромная. Её поступки говорят за неё. Молодец. :Радуга Дэш: Я с этим не согласна! Не такая уж она и замечательная! :Спайк: ...она замечательна... :Радуга Дэш: Я этого не говорила! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, кто-то завидует. :Радуга Дэш: Кто? Я? :Спайк: Радуга завидует. :Радуга Дэш: Не пиши это, Спайк! :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш и Спайка: смеются :Спайк: Так, поправка. Радуга очень завидует. :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, смейтесь. Но потом посмеюсь я, когда докажу, что нисколько не хуже её. Нет! Что я лучше, чем этот защитник! :Радуга Дэш: Здесь всё нормально. Жаль. Автобусы и детские коляски всегда скатываются с этого холма, но когда нужно, здесь нет ни того, ни другого. Эх, как назло, нигде нет ни одного стихийного бедствия. Как мне проявить себя, если повсюду всё настолько благополучно? Ах! Стойте, Бабуля Смит. Нет нужды притворяться. Бабуля Смит, Вы попали в сложную ситуацию. :Бабуля Смит: Что ты сказала? :Радуга Дэш: Вы сейчас храбритесь, конечно. Но в этом нет необходимости. Я помогу Вам перейти через улицу. :Бабуля Смит: Вообще-то, я могу это сделать сама. :Радуга Дэш: Не волнуйтесь... Вы в очень надёжных копытах. :Бабуля Смит: Хватит, прекрати! :Радуга Дэш: Ну вот, Вы целы и невредимы. Благородный герой заслуживает хоть немного признательности, Вам так не кажется? :Бабуля Смит: Мне вовсе не нужно было переходить через улицу. :Радуга Дэш: А? Кто-то в беде. Позвольте мне разобраться с этим, мэм. Ради Вашей безопасности я должна попросить Вам отойти в сторону. :Аметист Стар: Только не это... :Радуга Дэш: Та-да! :Аметист Стар: А... спасибо. :Радуга Дэш: Как Вы оцениваете мой поступок? Разве это не было удивительно? :Аметист Стар: А ты не преувеличиваешь? :Радуга Дэш: Пожалуйста, ответьте. Я была удивительна или нет? :Аметист Стар: Ты была удивительна. И на удивление... :Радуга Дэш: Смотрите! Ещё один героический поступок! Я спасла этот газон. :Неизвестный пони: От чего? :Радуга Дэш: От сорняков, которые намеревались уничтожить эту лужайку. :Тутси Флут: Глупо. :Радуга Дэш: Ох... кого я обманываю? :Радуга Дэш: Все только и говорят, что эта таинственная пони сделала то, сделала это. А как же я? Они так быстро про меня забыли. Может, я изменилась? Гладкое тело, струящаяся грива, потрясающие копыта. Нет, я по-прежнему великолепна. Они ошибаются. Но... почему я всё время одна? Я не люблю быть одна. :Скуталу: Эй, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Я знала! Можешь не извиняться, Скуталу. Все делают ошибки. :Скуталу: Ошибки? Какие? :Радуга Дэш: Одну минутку. А почему ты здесь? :Скуталу: Чтобы позвать тебя. Мы все идём на парад в честь величайшего героя Понивилля, Таинственного Защитника. :Радуга Дэш: Нет и нет. Я хочу побыть одна. Я просто обожаю быть одна! :Скуталу: Ладно, увидимся. :Радуга Дэш: Ха, ещё чего! Может, сказать ей "спасибо"? Спасибо тебе, незнакомка за то, что ты погубила... Эй, подожди! Стой! :Мэр: Добро пожаловать на первый и, наверняка, не последний парад в честь величайшего героя нашего города, Таинственного Защитника. :Пони: Ура! Таинственный Защитник! :Радуга Дэш: Величайшего героя, да? :Пони: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Зачем тебе маска? Посмотрим, насколько таинственной ты будешь без неё! :Радуга Дэш: Что происходит? :Радуга Дэш: Попалась! Что ж, Мисс Таинственность. Тайна... раскрыта. Ах! П-п-пинки? Н-но-но. А? Искорка? Эпплджек? Это были вы трое? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, Радуга, все по очереди. :Эпплджек: Я остановила повозку с туристами с помощью вот этих крошек. :Пинки Пай: Я спасла рабочих благодаря своему чутью. :Черри Берри: Простите. :Пинки Пай: Ничего. :Сумеречная Искорка: А я починила плотину с помощью магии. :Флаттершай: О-о, да, а я потом за всех летала. :Рарити: Я сделала костюмы. По-моему, изумительные. :Радуга Дэш: Я не понимаю. Зачем? Вы не хотите, чтобы я была героем? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно же мы хотим этого. :Эпплджек: Но настоящий герой не хвастается. :Радуга Дэш: Э-э, ну да, я похвастала немного. :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: Немного?! :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, много. :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, твои поступки достойны похвалы. :Эпплджек: Но не стоит твердить об этом постоянно. :Пинки Пай: Да. Лучше всем дружно съесть шоколадный торт. :Эпплджек: Думаю, мы отвлеклись от темы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот, что мы хотим сказать: когда у тебя получается что-то лучше, чем у других, это прекрасно, но очень важно оставаться скромной. :Радуга Дэш: А-ах, это куда разумнее. Да, вы правы. И, думаю, мне следует вести себя скромнее, когда другие превосходят меня. Как вы, например. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, тебе стоит написать письмо Принцессе Селестии. :Спайк: Ну, всё готово. Как твой литературный призрак, я написал письмо Принцессе. :Радуга Дэш: Это очень мило, Спайк. Но я хочу написать это письмо сама. :Спайк: Перестань, я обо всём написал. :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, послушаем. :Спайк: Кхм. Дорогая Принцесса... :Радуга Дэш: Осторожно! Настоящий призрак! :Пинки Пай и Спайк: кричат :Сумеречная Искорка, Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Флаттершай и Эпплджек: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :chattering :Scootaloo: Attention, everypony! Attention! The official Rainbow Dash Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Rainbow Dash be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville. :Snails: I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash. :agreeing :Snips: I object! :gasp :Snips: I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony! :Scootaloo: 'Stupendous'? Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic! :Snips: Astonishing! :Scootaloo: Breathtaking! :Snips: Astounding! :Scootaloo: Bedazzling! :Rainbow Dash: What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing? :agreeing :Scootaloo: All in favor of declaring Rainbow Dash the most 'super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever you said' pony in all of Ponyville, say 'aye'! :Fan club: Aye! cheering :Rainbow Dash: giggles :Rainbow Dash: sigh What a beautiful day. There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed. :Aura: Help! Help! Help! Help! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like my sky swim will have to wait! I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm here to rescue you! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks, everypony. It was really no big deal. :Aura: To me it was! You're my hero, Rainbow Dash! :cheering :Scootaloo: That Rainbow Dash sure is something. :Snips and Snails: Something special. :Millie: screams :Cream Puff: crying :cheering :Rainbow Dash: gasps Oh no! There's something wrong with the baby! :gasps :Rainbow Dash: She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Rainbow Dash! :cheering :clicking :Scootaloo: There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe Rainbow Dash's awesomeness. :Twilight Sparkle: I can think of a few new words. :Applejack: And I bet 'modest' is not one of them. :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: No, but she is kinda awesome. :ponies chattering :wood :Rainbow Dash: Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow Dash is here! :ponies screaming :cheering :Pony 1: We'd be lost without you! :Pony 2: You're our hero, Rainbow Dash! :Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I can't hear you! :Crowd: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head. :Pinkie Pie: You may be right...silly. :Rainbow Dash: And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Danger's my middle name. Rainbow 'Danger' Dash. Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day. :Spike: That day. :Applejack: Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since. :Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack. How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend? :Applejack: Immorta-what? :clicking :Twilight Sparkle: Are you taking notes? :Spike: Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Rainbow Dash herself, to write her autobiography! :Twilight Sparkle: Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Spike as my ghost writer. :Pinkie Pie: yelps Spike's a ghost! :Rainbow Dash: ...Anyway. Spike here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Spike? :Spike: Don't... you... Spike. Got it! :Rainbow Dash: This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform. Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge. :Rainbow Dash: grunts There you go. :Lemon Daze: Someday, I wanna be just like you! :Rainbow Dash: Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible. :Cherry Berry: screams :gasp :Cherry Berry: Help! Help! :Snips: Uh, don't you think you should go and help? :Rainbow Dash: muffled Yeah, yeah. I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more. :Spike: The tension is unbearable. Will Rainbow Dash make it on time? :cheering :Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere! :Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life! :Mayor Mare: That's right! Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well'! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Mare Do Well, huh? Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me! :screaming :Rainbow Dash: throat Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Rainbow– :Tourist Trap: Excuse me, uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine! Picky, picky. Whoaaaa! Aah! :cheering :Wisp: Oh, thank you, Mare Do We– e... :Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it. Mare Do Well is stronger than me? Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the hard way. :and drills :Crafty Crate: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor– Whoa! :creaking :crashing :Rainbow Dash: Never fear– Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa! :Jack Hammer: Look! :Crafty Crate: cheers :Construction worker #2: Look out for the– Watch out for falling– On your left! Agh! Your other left! :Rainbow Dash: Here ya go, safe and sound. :crash :Construction worker #2: faints :Rainbow Dash: Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning. :Construction worker #3: Actually, she saved all of us! We owe her our lives! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: growls Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've gotta step up my game. :rushing :Rainbow Dash: gasps If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero! Easy peasy. :cracking :Rainbow Dash: My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself– yelps screams Help! spits Help! You?! I suppose you want me to thank– You gotta be kidding me... :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Lemme get this straight. She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with that? Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is... wings! Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Oh, for the love of Pete. :Applejack: Gotta hand it to the girl, that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats. :Twilight Sparkle: I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study. :Rainbow Dash: growls :Fluttershy: She really cares about everypony's safety. :Rarity: Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion. :Applejack: And she's modest and humble. She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that. :Rainbow Dash: I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great! :Spike: She's... great. :Rainbow Dash: I didn't say that. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like somepony's jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Who, me? :Spike: Rainbow Dash is jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Don't write that, Spike! :laughing :Spike: Correction: Rainbow Dash is very jealous. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good– no, that I'm a better hero than Mare Do Well! :Rainbow Dash: Huh, no sign of trouble here. Darn it. :Rainbow Dash: Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill. Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?! :Rainbow Dash: Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere! How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe? gasps Hold it right there, Granny Smith! You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here. :Granny Smith: Eh, what's that? :Rainbow Dash: You're putting on a brave face, I get it. But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street! :Granny Smith: grunting Actually, I can cross the street just fine! :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry! You're in extremely... capable... hooves! :Granny Smith: grunts Back off! :Rainbow Dash: pants Here we are! Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, don't you think? :Granny Smith: I didn't wanna cross the street in the first place! and squeaking :Amethyst Star: grunting :Rainbow Dash: gasps Somepony's in trouble! :Amethyst Star: grunting :Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! :Amethyst Star: Oh, brother. :Rainbow Dash: neck grunting :Rainbow Dash: Ta-da! :Amethyst Star: Uh... thanks. :Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? :Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? :Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? :Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly– :Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! :rattling :Rainbow Dash: Another great feat of heroism! I have just saved that grass! :Stallion: From what? :Rainbow Dash: From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn! :Tootsie Flute: Lame... :Pony: Whatever. :Rainbow Dash: Aww, who am I kidding? :rumbles throughout :Rainbow Dash: All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this and Mare Do Well that! What about me? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean... have I changed? Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong. But... then... why am I all alone? I hate being all alone. :Scootaloo: Hey, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: I knew it! No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake. :Scootaloo: Mistake? What mistake? :Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute. Why are you here? :Scootaloo: To invite you to join us! We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero, Mare Do Well. :Rainbow Dash: No! No way! Can't you see I-I wanna be alone? I love being alone. :Scootaloo: Oh, okay. See you later then. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right, like I'm gonna thank her. mockingly Thank you, Mare Do Well, whoever you are, for ruining e– normal Hey, squirt! Wait up! :Mayor Mare: Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare Do Well! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: The mysterious Mare Do Well, huh? :gasp :Rainbow Dash: So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask! :Mare Do Well: whistles :Rainbow Dash: What the hay? :Mare Do Well: whistles :Rainbow Dash: Grrr... I got you now! Alright, Miss Mysterious! Mystery... solved! yelps P-p-p-p- Pinkie?! Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- huh?! Twilight?! Applejack?! There were three of you?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times. :Applejack: I'' stopped the carriage bus with these babies, Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee. :'Pinkie Pie': I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense. twitches :shatters :'Cherry Berry': Sorry! :'Pinkie Pie': It's alright. :'Twilight Sparkle': And ''I used my magic to fix the dam. :Fluttershy: Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards. :Rarity: I'' made the costumes. Fabulous if I do say so myself! :'Rainbow Dash': I don't understand. ''Why? Don't you want me to be a hero? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course we want you to be a hero. :Applejack: But a real hero doesn't brag. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little. :Other main cast: A little?! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, a lot. :Twilight Sparkle: Celebrating your accomplishments is natural. But... :Applejack: ...Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake. slurp :Applejack: I think we're getting off topic here. :Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Like Mare Do Well. :Twilight Sparkle: Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Celestia. :Spike: Already got it covered. As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess. :Rainbow Dash: That's nice of you, Spike, but I really wanna write this letter myself. :Spike: Aww, come on, I wrote the whole thing already! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's hear it. :Spike: throat Dear Princess Cel- :Rainbow Dash: Look out! It's a real ghost! :Pinkie Pie and Spike: and screaming :Others: laughing :music :credits de:Transkripte/Rainbow Dash, die Retterin en:Transcripts/The Mysterious Mare Do Well es:Transcripciones/La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora pl:Transkrypty/Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон